Fragments of the Past
by 7dragons7
Summary: "Aya-tan!" Hyuuga shouted out, knowing he wasn't going to make it in time. But it was all to late… It all happened in slow motion as he made his final steps towards his Chief. Violet eyes wide at the contact. Then empty. Lifeless.
1. Chapter 1

"Hyuuga-san,"

The lollipop devouring Major, stopped following Ayanami to turn back and look behind him. He blinked at the three men, curious as to what they could want with him. Hyuuga glanced back at the Chief's retreating back. He shrugged and walked towards the group of men that wished to speak with him.

"What can I do for you?" Hyuuga asked his hands behind his head. It was more common for this group to speak to Ayanami then him. And now that they had his attention, they were acting strange….

"Well," began the one, the other two looking past the dark haired major.

Hyuuga frowned slightly, rolling the lollipop in his mouth. The man, he could never remember these idiot's names, was just babbling about nothing… What was so interesting behind him, that the other two couldn't even look at him? He turned to glance back as well.

"Hyuuga-san!"

They once more had gained his attention by shouting his name. He frowned even more. Something was wrong… What in the world was up with these idiots?

It then hit him like a brick wall. Aya-tan!

He turned away from the group and ran through the halls, his hands on his katana, drawing it. Having to dodge and sidestep every soldier in his way. He heard his name being called but it didn't matter. Ayanami was in trouble…

At the far end of the hall he could see his chief of staff dodge the blade of an assassin fairly easily. He had the man pined under him in seconds. But there was another behind him.

"Aya-tan!" Hyuuga shouted out, knowing he wasn't going to make it in time. Violet eyes glanced at him, dodging the fatal blow just in time, only his shoulder was struck by the blade. Hyuuga could only see Ayanami, and his failure at protecting the man…. He had been right there…distracted by…those.. Traitors is what they were…

The silver haired chief cut down the second man easily. Standing up straight at having defeated the two. One pinned underneath his foot, the other dead. He gave Hyuuga a nod, telling him to relax. Small wounds were nothing.

Sapphires went wide, there was one more he opened his mouth to shout out a warning, and violet eyes noticed the fear in Hyuuga's eyes. But it was all to late…

A silver instrument in the third man's hand struck the Chief of Staff in the temple. It all happened in slow motion as he made his final steps towards his Chief. Violet eyes wide at the contact. Then empty. Lifeless.

Hyuuga decapitated the man who had hurt his Aya-tan in an instant. But it was seconds to late. Blood. It was everywhere and from everyone. Everyone but himself. He tossed his blade aside. Kneeling down towards his Aya-tan.

At last the world slowly came back into focus. The screams and shouts from random soldiers… Everywhere there was commotion.

Hyuuga's white gloves were bloodstained. But not as bloody as his chief of staff… he carefully reached out, that pale face was coated in blood.. Still bleeding.. Violet eyes slightly opened. But not a spark of life was in them. What to do? "Aya-tan.."

He felt someone pull him away, he glared into the eyes of a saddened Katsuragi.. "He'll be okay," the dark haired man smiled slightly. "Ayanami can over come any injury..you know that.."

Sapphires looked back where a medical team was surrounding the bodies…

"Hyuuga-sama!" A blonde made his way through the crowd of people hovering close to the side. "Are you hurt?"

Hyuuga shook his head as his young Beigleiter looked over his bloodstained black and gold uniform. He opened his mouth to speak but silenced himself almost at once glancing to where the medical unit was.

The oldest of the three sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Ayanami kept one of them alive… this was an inside job within the military… clearly. He'll be dead within the hour… proving who did this is next to impossible."

Hyuuga growled his fingers curling into fists… he failed. Failed in his single most important job… protecting Aya-tan…

Konatsu looked up at them both, confusion clear in his dark brown eyes. "Ayanami-sama can heal from things easily.. I understand that the attack was bad…but.. He's going to be okay…"

Katsuragi smiled weakly… "It's hard to say.."

Hyuuga turned his attention to the older man as well. "How is hard to say?" he demanded.

"Ayanami-sama took a serious blow to the head… how his regeneration works is hard to say… physical damage is obviously fixable. The more there is, the longer it takes. But… such a smash to his temple area…. Something may have been damaged where regeneration can't fix him…"

Fear locked into dark brown eyes. "You…mean?"

Katsuragi turned away. "We'll find out when Ayanami-sama wakes up. Until then… keep your heads down. Don't attract attention to yourselves… The Blackhawks are in a tricky position without Ayanami-sama…" With that he walked back through the hall.

Konatsu stepped forward, picking up the major's discarded sword, and handed it back to the man it belonged to. "Ayanami-sama…wont forget us, will he?"

Hyuuga shrugged sheathing the bloodstained blade. Anger still bubbling deep inside him. Not to mention the hate towards himself for failing to protect his dearest Aya-tan…

"You don't have to worry.." Konatsu said softly. "You and Ayanami-sama have known each other since the academy days. He can't forget you…"

This was certainly true… for Ayanami to forget him…he'd have to be… a kid.. Aya-tan…with a 10 year old personality and memory… It made his eyes light up a bit and smile the slightest of smiles… He shook his head though… His Beigleiter was right though… if Ayanami had lost a little memory he needed Hyuuga to help him remember..

The Major stepped forward and picked up the blood stained hat of the Chief of Staff….He held it tightly to his chest.

"Aya-tan.."

* * *

The next few days were rough.. Kuroyuri cried constantly.. She had lost Haruse and now Ayanami was lying in a bed, in a similar state to her Beigleiter. She sat at her desk, trying to hold back tears, or crying into her arms.

Katsuragi spent his days looking around for clues on who was responsible for it.. He was seen very little.

Konatsu was taking on most of the workload. Hyuuga helped when he could. He hated to see his Beigleiter so stressed and worn out… more then usual…but sitting in that office… looking up and seeing the desk empty… Konatsu said it was fine. He needed to stay close to Ayanami-sama in case the chief woke up..

So that's what Hyuuga did. He stayed by the man's bedside for the most part. The pale face had been cleaned up a bit. No blood caked to the man's face. But silver hair was stained dark red… And that wound.. Hyuuga couldn't stand to look at it.. Even though it was bandaged…

Another week passed…

Hyuuga's face lit up. The fingers in his hand twitched slightly. Eyes fluttered open. Glassy violets slowly coming into focus.

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga said happily, giving the hand a squeeze.

"Hyuuga.." The silver haired man slowly sat up. Holding onto his head slightly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A little over a week, Aya-tan,"

The chief of staff nodded looking over Hyuuga. "Did you grow out your hair in that week?"

Hyuuga pulled on his bangs with slight confusion. "It's the same length as always.."

Violet eyes narrowed slightly, but went to looking over the room. "I'm out for a week…and he isn't here…"

"Who, Aya-tan? Miroku-san?"

Ayanami huffed pulling iv cords out of his wrist and sliding off the bed. "Yukikaze of course. I'm sure you made him leave. You two don't get along very well. I should find him.. We leave for Raggs soon.."

Hyuuga froze. Everything inside him froze. It took a moment for him to breath. And by that time Ayanami had almost dressed completely. He held up his jacket with a frown.. "It's very decorated… is this even mine?" he questioned Hyuuga.

"Aya-tan.." Hyuuga couldn't say it.. How? How to tell Ayanami that his Beigleiter was dead…had been dead for ten years… He'd have to watch Ayanami suffer again… He'd be the one who make him suffer….

"Hmm?" Ayanami glanced over at Hyuuga, putting on the jacket.

"I think you should rest more."

"I have to get ready to go to Raggs.. Don't worry. Yukikaze will protect me."

Hyuuga died a little inside… unable to stand there and watch Ayanami walk away. He needed to focus… he needed to be beside Ayanami.

He quickly followed, the sooner he told Ayanami the better…

"Ayanami-sama!" Kuroyuri smiled happily, running up to the Chief of Staff.

Violet eyes looked down coldly at her, as he sidestepped her and continued down the hall.

Her visible eye began to water as she looked at Hyuuga who left the room next. "Hy-Hyuuga…"

He smiled sadly down at her. "I'll make him remember.." he gave her head a soft pat and quickly followed after the chief.

She nodded sadly, whipping her eye as she ran off to Haruse's room… at least she could hold onto him and cry..

"Aya-tan!" called out Hyuuga using his longer strides to catch up to the man. He grabbed onto Ayanami's arm stopping the man from going any further.

"Hyuuga," Ayanami said coldly, "I told you, I don't have time."

Hyuuga nodded. "I know… but, I know where Yukikaze is… I'll take you to him.."

Ayanami nodded satisfied. "Good."

Hyuuga gave the chief a smile. Though, everything inside him told him smiling was the last thing he should be doing. With a heavy heart he led the Chief of Staff to the courtyard of fallen soldiers.

* * *

A/N More to come. Not sure how long this will be… but a handful of chapters to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuuga led the Chief of Staff to a grassy courtyard… plain white graves only barring the names of fallen soldiers lined up neatly in the grass. Hyuuga swallowed the lump in his throat…

"Is this a joke, Hyuuga?" Ayanami basically hissed, clearly not liking where he was being led.

"No." Hyuuga said seriously. He took a deep shuddering breath, gesturing to the a larger headstone. It larger and decorated. A golden cross was at the top. This grave… Ayanami had only seen it once..at the funeral of his Beigleiter… Never again had the Chief of Staff set foot here… to do so..would show emotion. And as far as everyone knew, the man had not shed a tear for his devoted partner.

But anyone who knew Ayanami suffered everyday and still suffered because of Yukikaze's death…

Here they were…Ayanami seeing this grave for the second time…but in his current state..he had no idea…

Ayanami stepped forward, violet eyes like ice. Cold and hard. His gloved hands carefully ran along the white marble… along the name. Yukikaze. Along the dates. And then along the words, "Beloved Beigleiter to Ayanami-sama, you will be my only king, forever and always,"

Hyuuga watched carefully, unable to see the man's face. Just his actions. But he saw the man's head turn to look at the other head stones. Similar dates… checking to make sure this wasn't some sick joke… That Yukikaze had really been dead..for ten years…

"I don't understand," Ayanami's voice was soft. Cracking in some places. So unlike Ayanami to show any kind of emotion..but this situation was unlike any other. Not even Hyuuga expected the man to be his normally icy self..

The major stepped forward carefully. "It's been ten years…since the Ragg's war… Yukikaze died in that war.…"

"How?" The chief of Staff had sunk to his knees, his gloved fingers had gone back to the carved out name… tracing the letters carefully. This man. The man Ayanami had loved with every part of his soul. The man….had been everything to Ayanami.

Hyuuga hesitated… He couldn't…how could he tell Ayanami…?

"Tell me," It was an order… but it sounded like more of a plea…begging to know how his most important person had been taken from him…

Hyuuga took a breath.. "The war… was going smoothly… we moved into the castle… to kill the King of Raggs… after we did that… we overlooked a soldier… he was running at you… you would have been killed. But, Yukikaze threw himself in front of the blade… he… he died, protecting you, Aya-tan…"

He watched the Chief's shoulders shake.. His fingers against the marble curl. Emotions from the chief, something that would never be seen in any other situation… "It..was my fault?"

Hyuuga's heart ached… "No.. not your fault Aya-tan.." his voice was cracking too. Ayanami never grieved for Yukikaze…not in front of anyone. He punished and punished himself after the man's death. Not allowing himself to feel.. A cold and distant star.. Determined to live a life of solitude.

Now… having lost the last ten years… and this sudden painful realization… It must feel like Yukikaze was beside him just yesterday… and now… Ayanami's light had gone out in an instant… with no memory of how it happened.

Hyuuga stepped forward, carefully. And placed his hand on the Chief's shoulder. Watching the man rest his head on the cold marble… his whole body shaking under Hyuuga's hand.

"It is…he died protecting me,"

Hyuuga shook his head, gripping the man's shoulder tightly. "Aya-tan…you need more rest. This place is sad… please, let's go.."

The gloved fingers clawed at the marble headstone.. "Yukikaze.."

With a gentle tug, he pulled the Chief of Staff away. "Please.."

The silver haired man slowly stood. Violet eyes trying to harden…trying to lock up the emotions that were unwanted…but the pain of this was so sudden… not like the death he watched happen, where he had to stay hardened because that had been war… this time… it was not so easy.. A man he loved and cared about was suddenly gone. And he could not grasp a single memory of it..

Ayanami stepped forward. Holding himself up proudly.. He took a step… and slowly began to crumble..

The Chief wrapped his hands around himself, gloved fingers digging into the fabric of his uniform, his shoulders shaking once more… his knees sinking to the ground once more. Hyuuga caught the man, pulling him into a tight embrace, holding him up.

He rubbed Ayanami's back as the man fell apart in his arms.

"I don't understand… I can't remember it… Yukikaze…why..why is he gone?" Ayanami's voice was soft, cracking… broken and lost..

Hyuuga shook his head, he had no answers… "He died protecting someone he loved…"

He felt Aya-tan's fingers grip his jacket roughly. Aya-tan with a ten year younger mindset… not yet completely hardened…. Still vulnerable… Hyuuga could only hold onto the defeated Chief tightly…

This world… he hated it to the point that he wanted to cut up everything he could in rage alone… Why? Ayanami served his country loyally. One of the best of the best. But because his family was a fallen noble house, he was despised. His own countrymen had attempted to assassinate him… he suffered the death of his dearest person twice now.. And he had the fate of Verloren and his memories and desires pushed onto him. Eve and the missing fragments… more burdens for Ayanami…

So the man pushed himself to the edge. Slowly breaking his own body… perhaps hoping one day it would fall apart, and it would all be over.

Hyuuga rested his cheek on the Ayanami's silver head… He'd give the other half of his soul to take away all of Aya-tan's pain… Truly he would..

"Come on Aya-tan.." He gently pulled away from the Chief of Staff, leading them out of this sad place… He kept a tight hold on the Chief as they walked through the halls, Hyuuga's hand hovering over his blade, just in case…

"How did I forget….that?"

Hyuuga sighed sadly… "You were attacked in the hallways… you took quite a hit to the head…seems you forgot some things.."

"Hyuuga… you're all I have left…"

The major chuckled sadly. "That's not true…you have a whole staff that would do anything for you. You'll remember them soon enough"

"No… I should have never strayed from your side… I should have made you my Beigleiter like I wanted to… things might have ended differently… then you'd both be alive"

Sapphire eyes were wide as he glanced down at his chief. "You..you wanted to-" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"As we went through the academy together, I thought you might be offended, so I picked someone else..it worked out well… Yukikaze and I…." Pain flashed through violet eyes.. "it doesn't matter now, though,"

"Aya-tan..I-"

The Chief of Staff stopped walking, making the major stop as well. "Do I have a Beigleiter now?"

Hyuuga shook his head. "No."

"Then be my Beigleiter."

Hyuuga released the Chief of Staff, shocked sapphires looking into serious violet eyes. The major again shook his head. "Aya-tan.. You don't want a Beigleiter… when your memories come back…you'll hate yourself… and I can't…. you're upset over Yukikaze..you're not-"

"Yukikaze has been dead…for ten years.."

"You just found out today…"

"If it's been ten…years, I should be over it.." Violets again cracking, becoming vulnerable.. confused lost and pained.. If the Chief of Staff he had before was broken, he was looking at something completely shattered… and he didn't have any idea how to fix it…

"Hyuuga…" Ayanami placed a hand to his head. "Nothing feels right… the world I knew… it's gone… the last day I remember…and today. Inside out nothing is right… something clawing at my chest.. Crying out a name I can't quite hear… shards of memories… I can't be sure all of them are mine… the field of flowers…the girl… and then pains of snow… and blood stained hands.." He held out his gloved hands in front of him, looking at them with a pained expression.

Hyuuga stepped back to the chief, taking hold of the man's hands. "I'll help you remember… after you rest some more…"

Violet eyes looked back at him. "Not alone.."

Hyuuga shook his head, pulling the silver haired man along. "I wont let you be alone tonight.."

Ayanami nodded. "Thank you.."

Hyuuga smiled sadly, pulling the Chief close once more. So broken… shattered… more so then ever before.

But. He'd fix his boss somehow. He had sworn to protect Aya-tan… and because of his failure Ayanami was suffering again. This was as much his fault as those damned traitors…

He would fix Ayanami somehow… perhaps…. As much as he hated the idea… to help jog Ayanami's memories… a trip to Raggs was in order… They'd all go… Every one of the Blackhawks loved their superior. All would be needed to help pic up the shards of memories that lay crushed and broken on the ground right now. But first… the death of Yukikaze….

Yukikaze… the start of everything… From that man's death the rest would slowly unfold…


	3. Chapter 3

Hyuuga stood beside the chief's chair in their ship. The Raggs castle in the far off distance. The past few days had been difficult and interesting. Ayanami's grieving and ten year younger mind took on the work load that the normal Ayanami had done.

As far as the rest of the military knew Ayanami was just fine, just a little out of it from his attack. Katsuagi insisted that no one knew of the man's condition. He could lose his position as Chief of Staff if he was suffering memory loss. And as the attack was from inside the military they would be looking for any reason to be read of the silver haired man.

The first few days the younger Blackhawks had tired their best to help Ayanami remember them. As not a single Blackhawk, aside from Hyuuga, resided within his shattered memory.

"Please try these jellies.." Kuroyuri had slid the jars onto the man's desk. Her one visible eye sad. "Maybe your working taste buds will bring back memories of my jellies, and it'll help you remember.."

And Konatsu tried recounting stories of their trip to the seventh district hot springs. "And Hyuuga-sama kept saying your hat was attached to your head…"

But nothing seemed to register, or trigger anything that would help the man remember his subordinates.

With Katsuragi's careful negotiating they were able to get some leave, and were allowed to use the airship to fly out.

"Why can't Haruse come with? You said all the Blackhawk had to come! Haruse is a Blackhawk! He's my Beigleiter," the pink haired Colonel cried earlier that day.

Hyuuga and Katsuagi exchanged looks. "It's best if he stays behind. He can't move or talk," explained Katsuragi. "He's no good to us on the ship,"

Kuroyuri ground her teeth together, stomping her foot. "But! Haurse is part of the team! He should come with!"

"This is what is best for Ayanami-sama. Haruse can't help us on the ship. He needs to stay here,"

Her pink eye welled up with tears again. Furious and disappointed. But deep down she knew… she wanted to help Ayanami get better too. "I just…I just want Haruse to get some fresh air.."

Sadly, Haruse could not come. And the Blackhawks, short one, left for the fallen kingdom of Raggs.

The major draped his arm over the Chief's chair, Ayanami insisted that Hyuuga stayed close. Not that Hyuuga hand any intention of doing else but that, but he found that Aya-tan would often follow should he stray for a moment. And of course, Hyuuga would follow Ayanami should he choose to wander. Or Ayanami would insist that Hyuuga follow, without actually ever needing him to do anything. They were constantly at each others side. It reminded him of how Ayanami and Yukikaze were…

Always at each others side, one always following the other. Hyuuga kind of liked it…. But…. It wasn't right…

Ayanami was trying to think as how his older self would. And because of this he couldn't believe that he'd still be grieving over someone after ten years. Even though the death of Yukikaze was knew to him… he felt that even without his memory he shouldn't be grieving. So, the Chief of Staff was trying to fill the void… Hyuuga, happened to be what he was trying to fill the void with. It made the Major happy, and unbelievably sad at the same time…

The ship landed gently on the frozen plains of the long abandoned castle of Raggs.

The Blackhawks stepped out onto the fields, their boots crunching on the white snow beneath them. Their breath coming out in soft white puffs.

"Go on, Aya-tan.." Hyuuga encouraged, giving the chief a tiny push, forcing the man to step forward.

Violet eyes scanned the frost covered building. Taking slow steps towards the ruined castle, Hyuuga's footsteps just behind him. They walked in silence. Ayanami looking over everything he could, nothing seemed familiar or rang any bells.

Hyuuga hesitated as they approached a painfully familiar room. Old blood still stained the floor. The major adjusted his glasses as Ayanami stepped into the center of the room. His eyes narrowed, as he analyzed everything carefully. It seemed as if memories were lingering just outside his grasp. Like faded pictures… lingering fragments of shattered memories… he almost knew…but couldn't quite grasp it.

Hyuuga stayed silent just watching the chief. Not wanting to interrupt the man as he tried to grasp the threads of his memories.

Ayanami circled the room once…. The steps of his boots on the ivory blood stained floor echoed against the walls of the palace. The chief of staff passed through a door, Hyuuga close on his heels. Here more dried blood covered the marble. The silver haired man took a few more steps into the room placing a hand to his chest.

"I died in here.."

Hyuuga tilted his head to the side. After Yukikaze had died Ayanami had gone off…Through this room obviously… he never knew what happened within this room… but obviously this is where Verloren had awoken.. But he never knew how… "Died Aya-tan..?"

"A bishop," he placed his hand to his head… the memories hazy… hardly there really. He did remember the pain in his chest…. And then… Ayanami gasped stepping back as a vivid skeleton like face appeared in his memories. A bony skeletal hand reached out to him. _"Find our fragments," _

Hyuuga, caught his stumbling boss, holding him up.

"Remember something, Aya-tan?"

Violet eyes slowly calmed and looked down at his gloved hands. "Not really.."

Hyuuga frowned sadly, looking about this room. What had happened in here? Aya-tan died? No… Aya-tan didn't die. The major would never would have let that happen.

Yukikaze fell. Ayanami was stoic as he watched.. But to Hyuuga's trained sapphires, the man had been in pain. A ripple across his back. The slight shake of the man's shoulders. The way his fingers twitched. Hyuuga could only imagine the pain that passed through violet eyes as he and Yukikaze looked at each other one last time.

Then what happened…. A bishop… yes a bishop with that emerald eyed brat… they ran past.

The simple order for Hyuuga to stay, and Ayanami was gone, chasing down the bishop…

When Ayanami returned from that room. He had been different. The dark blood that resided in his veins was stronger. Ayanami had indeed become something else. Something God like. It only took one look at the man as he reappeared. The darkness encircling him…

Hyuuga's blood had heated up. And the darkness inside himself rejoiced. Verloren had awaken. And it lived inside his silver haired boss. All the more reason to protect the man beside him.

But..as far as he knew… Ayanami had not died…He was colder… like ice. When Hyuuga dared to make contact he had noticed the man carried no warmth, always assuming that, that was just the downfall of having a fallen shinigami residing within you..

However… now the silver haired man was even more incomplete. With Verloren, came the burdensome past and obligations, goals and desires that did not align with Ayanami's own desires and ambitions. Eve and the fragments. Guilty burdens that were not Aya-tan's to shoulder. But shoulder them he must. Losing Yukikaze, his missing fragments, and the mystery of what happened to Eve, the girl from Ayanami's past. The feeling of incompleteness tore apart his Chief.

Hyuuga watched the man slowly fall into ruin. Unable to grieve for his lost Beigleiter. Unable to feel whole… For where could those fragments be? Unable to live the simple life he wished, of just serving his country. Protecting it was all he desired.

Day by day he watched a broken man break a little more. Standing by his side was all Hyuuga could do for this man. This damn prideful man, that would not accept the helping hand of anyone. Who refused to be seen as anything but strong in front of all obstacles. Hyuuga could only be ready to catch him when he fell. And fall, he eventually would if he continued to do things the way he did them.

The work load and this life of solitude. Keeping everything locked away inside him… it was far from healthy and everyday more cracks in the fake mask of cold indifference could be seen.

Slowly, his chief was dying… and there was nothing that the Major could do, but watch it happen..

Ayanami turned to look at Hyuuga. "I can't remember anything more…just fragments.."

"It'll come back eventually Aya-tan…I'm sure it will."

The silver haired man nodded. He glanced around the room once more frowning.. Before violets locked onto sapphires once more. "Will you reconsider my offer of being my Beigleiter?"

Hyuuga hated the way his heart pounded at this question. The way everything inside him screamed yes. And yet his head told him firmly no. And that was the correct response… no…

"Aya-tan… you don't want a Beigleiter..you'll see when you get your memories back…"

Ayanami's brows furrowed together, his eyes gaining a distant far off look, trying to remember. Wanting to know why Hyuuga was refusing his offer. Eventually the silver haired man sighed.. "Very well."

Hyuuga nodded, knowing that it would be asked again at a later date..

"Is there anything left to be seen here? It's all hazy… fragments… but nothing more.."

They both walked out of the room back into the blood stained throne room. Hyuuga taking the lead. The major yawned as he walked in front of Ayanami, he stretched his arms over his head, lowering them slowly to his sides, enjoying the cracking in his joints, as his thoughts to strayed to this castle, and if there was anything that needed to be seen.

He stopped his arms still out a bit, realizing only his footsteps could be heard, he glanced back to Ayanami frozen in place. His hand out slightly and violet eyes wide.

Hyuuga frowned, but stayed silent… glancing around… realizing where he was standing. On a dried ten year old blood stained…but not just anyone's blood.… he dropped his arms to his side realizing his position and his movements triggered something inside Ayanami's memories…

The Major knew what too…

Being in front of Ayanami, his arms held out as if blocking the Chief from something. And his jet black hair, similar in color to the fallen Beigleiter…

Broken violet eyes slowly refocused, as the man slowly stumbled forward, right into Hyuuga,'s waiting arms. Gloved hands clutched at Hyuuga's heavy jacket..

"I just stood there.."

"Aya-tan…"

The Chief of Staff pushed himself away from the major violets dulled. Broken. Shattered. But hardened. "Now I understand… why you keep refusing my offer…"

"Aya-tan.." Hyuuga repeated the name, worry clear in his voice, his words laced with concern.

"You don't wish to meet a fate like Yukikaze… knowing you did it all for a man who couldn't show the slightest concern…"

Hyuuga stepped forward shaking his head. He gripped the shoulders of the silver haired man tightly. "No. You have it all wrong…"

"Yukikaze must regret the day he met me.. I don't wish for you to feel that same regret…" the silver haired man stepped back, away from Hyuuga's touch.

Hyuuga shook his head. No. No. Not back to this mind set… Under the full moon, one night, he had hid behind a sakura tree and listened to the man in front of him speak his heart. How his time was stopped… how… his life was distained to be in solitude… and how he asked all the time to himself, and the wind…knowing an answer would never come… he asked if Yukikaze regretted meeting him. Whispering painful questions with the even more painful answer of silence to ghosts long gone.

What could he do? What should he do. He watched the Chief walk away back towards the ship… again… he was going to watch Ayanami fall apart again…

Ayanami couldn't go through that again.. Hyuuga couldn't watch it all unfold again… it would kill them both…

He had to be more forceful this time around… even if Ayanami hated him at the end of it all. He couldn't sit back and let things go the way they had ten years ago. Watching from the distance… he needed to be upfront.

His gloved fingers curled into fists as he steeled himself for the task ahead…even if Ayanami hated him at the end of the day… at least he could try and save him… protect him, as he always promised he would…

Hyuuga adjusted his glasses, following the Chief. The hard part was over after all. The memories of Yukikaze's death… slowly time would return to the chief… names and faces, dates and places. They'd come back…

Until they did, he needed to take advantage of the ten year younger mindset of Ayanami, while he had the advantage of being ten years older. He wouldn't make the same mistakes… not this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Things seemed to have gone back to normal. You couldn't, from a distance, tell that that Ayanami had lost his memories. He seemed the same. Cold and distant. A far off star that no one could ever touch.

Hyuuga stayed by the man's side, just in case Oak or Miroku began talking about something that Ayanami could not quite understand with the missing gap in his memory. That way he could speak up or explain to the man later.

"Here is my paperwork, Ayanami-sama," Konatsu said proudly.

"Thank you…" The chief frowned, taking the work from the young blonde's hand. "K…Katsuragi-kun.."

The blonde's smile faded at once. "Sorry Ayanami-sama…I'm Konatsu…"

"My apologies, I'll get all your names eventually."

The young Blackhawk nodded. "Don't apologize… have a good night, Ayanami-sama," the boy saluted politely and then turned to go. A sad frown on his face, giving Hyuuga a slight nod and salute, as he left for the evening.

The major sighed checking the time. His eyes on his superior… yes… things were seemingly back to normal. Ayanami had just about fallen into the routine he used to have before he lost his memory. The drowning himself in the endless work…the not eating… the not sleeping…

The difference was, Hyuuga was not going to tolerate this, this time around… He was going to be firm and harsh, and make the boss listen to him. Even if… even if he was hated in the end…

Hyuuga yawned as the hour ticked by, at last standing. It was time to clock out and Ayanami was leaving too. He walked right up to the desk, smiling at his boss. "Time to go, Aya-tan,"

Violet eyes looked up at him for a moment glancing at the time, and then back to the work. A spectacle of emotions danced in violets for seconds before they returned to their work. "I'll stay."

Hyuuga frowned… still a bit dazzled from the emotions he saw flair in his Chief. The man didn't guard himself as much when Hyuuga was around. Perhaps Ayanami felt it was pointless, as Hyuuga had seen him at his lowest….

"No. You don't get to stay.. You need rest… or you'll get sick,"

The shoulders simply shrugged if you could call it that. A slight movement, as if the weight of all he had to carry was to heavy for him to even move properly. "If that's the worst that will happen, then I'll risk it."

Hyuuga huffed, he wasn't standing for this kind of attitude this time around. He pulled the papers away from the Chief of staff, putting them aside. "It's time to go."

Violet eyes glared up at the major. "Hyuuga,"

It was almost like always…. Where Hyuua would pester his boss and then give in… letting Ayanami have his way…Only this time, Hyuuga wouldn't give in..

"Enough Hyuuga… there is work to be done."

"Work can be done tomorrow. You need rest,"

"I'd rather do it now. Now give me back my work,"

Hyuuga shook his head. "No. Get some rest. You can work in the morning, like a normal human being."

Ayanami stood up a red tint in his eyes. "Hyuuga. I may have lost my memories, but I do know that I out rank you. Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

It was just paper work after all.. There was no need to become so upset over something like that… but, Ayanami used his paperwork and mindless mundane activities to block out and dull the pain of what he had to shoulder.

Hyuuga wouldn't allow that. He was here for Ayanami. The chief of staff needed to shoulder the burden. Hyuuga would help…. No longer would he allow the man before him to suffer alone.

"I'm trying to help. Let-"

"Stop trying! You're not Yukikaze!"

The blow hit Hyuuga hard. So hard he forgot to breath for a moment. Sapphires looked over the black lenses. They were wide. Shocked, and a bit hurt…

Yukikaze…

It always boiled down to Yukikaze….

Hurt and rage quickly boiled deep within him. Breaking free before he could process it.

"Yukikaze is dead! He's never coming back! And he's probably happy that he doesn't have to deal with a hard headed arrogant stubborn boss anymore!"

A Zaiphon fired and it was only thanks to his amazing reflexes that Hyuuga was only able to dodge it in time. His eyes wide. Recalling the last few moments… what he had said… He placed a gloved hand to his lips. He needed to apologize. Now.

` Sapphires looked into violets, now tainted with a scarlet gleam. Furry and pain and simple hurt reflected in those eyes. The red and black letters formed around Ayanami's wrist as he prepared to fire another spell at the major.

Hyuuga quickly formed a shield just in time as the letters hit. It pushed him back a bit, the force of the spell. Angry words lashing against his shield.

"Aya-tan.."

"If I'm so troublesome you can leave at any time. No one needs you here!" snapped Ayanami shooting another spell at Hyuuga, a lash of words threatened to crush him. Documents were scattering to the floor from the force of the spells.

"I didn't mean it.." the major tried to explain. His sapphires went wide, quickly making his shield disappear. And drawing his katana just in time.

The sound of steal clashing together. Ayanami's blade against Hyuuga's. Angry hurt violet, looking into apologetic shielded sapphires.

They stayed like that for a bit. No force against the blades anymore the blades simply rested against each other. Ayanami's breathing coming in pants. Anger still radiated off of him.

"I'm sorry, Aya-tan… I didn't mean it…" Hyuuga licked his lips carefully, taking one hand of his katana to reach out carefully. He cupped the Chief's cheek with his gloved hand. "Gomen nesai… Ayanami-sama…"

The man's blade shook against Hyuuga's violet eyes narrowing. Trying to be the hardened man he had always been. But these past few days had been to much. The lack of memories and the sudden realizations were taking a toll. The man's shoulders were shaking slightly.

Hyuuga lowered his blade, Ayanami's blade lowering with him. The dull clatter of unneeded blades hit the ground.

"Stop chasing after the shadows…of old ghosts…"

Hyuuga held his breath as the Chief closed his eyes leaning in slightly to the man's hand. Yes he had said those words… a while ago…

Violets peeked out slightly from pale lashes. "Because he wasn't the only one who cared about me…" Violets met sapphires. "That's what you said to me..right..?" He placed his own gloved hand on the one cupping his cheek.

"I did…" Hyuuga nodded. "You remembered that?"

"When you were screaming at me.. I remembered what you had shouted to me before…a long time ago"

Hyuuga frowned sadly. "I didn't mean what I said just now… I just want to protect you… for ten years…I've watched you slowly kill yourself… I can't sit idly by and watch it happen again," He stepped back removing his hand from Ayanami's cheek and saluted the man instead. "Please believe me when I say I'll protect you no matter what. Everything and anything is done for Aya-tan…" he smiled at the man in front of him as he dropped to one knee, placing one hand over his heart. "Chief of Staff, Ayanami-sama… all that I do… is for your happiness… I'll serve you to whatever end. Ayanami-sama, is my King too."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Hyuuga on his knee his gaze on the Chief of Staff's boots.

To his surprise the Chief of Staff sank to his knees, sapphires peaked up at the pale face in front of him. Just about eye level now.

"Hyuuga…"

The chief looked so tired… so defeated. Lost and broken.

"Yes, Aya-tan?" asked Hyuuga, waiting for his boss to continue.

"Why do you do it?"

Hyuuga smiled wide. "Because I love Aya-tan."

Violets lowered their gaze. "I see."

Hyuuga reached out and placed his fingers under Ayanami's chin, tilting the pale face up to look at him. "Aya-tan is confused. It's not just any kind of love. You hear that word tossed around a lot. You probably don't even have the slightest concept of the kind of love I'm talking about. So let me explain better."

Hyuuga's grin only grew as violet eyes filled with curiosity and confusion.

"When Yukikaze was around, he protected Aya-tan. He warmed Aya-tan's heart. Made him happy. There was no need for an old friend… not in the presence of Aya-tan's wonderful Beigleiter. But then… he was gone. He died. And so did lots of things inside Aya-tan… his smile and his heart… his feelings… Aya-tan was determined to close himself off from all the world and sink into the abyss. I didn't want that… I tried… I did… to make you smile..even a little… anything to stir your heart… I wanted… I wanted to be as dear to you as he was… Even just a little… Aya-tan has always been the most precious thing in the world to me… even if I wasn't the most precious thing in the world to him, it didn't matter. As long as I could stay by your side, and protect you. That's all I need. Because, as I said… I love you Aya-tan."

Gloved fingers grasped Hyuuga's uniform creasing the crisp uniform, violet eyes pained still, desperate to remember. "Did I know?"

Hyuuga smiled sadly. "Maybe you guessed… I don't know…you lock everything away.."

"I want to remember…" Ayanami said almost desperately. "I want to know that…it's not my pathetic desperate condition that's making my choices…."

Their faces were so close together. Amethyst and Sapphires locked onto each other, noses brushing slightly. The warm breath of the other against their lips. So close.. It would be easy… once they made contact… it wouldn't stop.

Hyuuga shook his head pulling away. The hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. "When you remember…should you still feel the same… I'll be here, as always,"

Violet eyes lowered their gaze, but understanding filled them. He understood. This was the right choice. But instead of pulling away, as Hyuuga had suspected the chief would do, Ayanami rested his head against the Major's shoulder. Hyuuga pulled the Chief close to him, embracing him tightly.

"Regardless… you will always be protected by me, Aya-tan. Always."


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of the most delicious tea floated into the office. It made Hyuuga almost drool all over his paperwork as he looked up at the man carrying the best tasting tea in the world. His most favorite tea in the whole world "Katsuragi~" He whined.

"Yes yes," the man sighed but also half smiled all the same, placing a cup down on the Major's desk.

"WAHOO~" Hyuuga cheered throwing his arms into the air. "Thank you~"

The dark haired man chuckled walking up to the Chief's desk. "Ayanami-sama," he said kindly, placing a cup down in front of the man.

Ayanami thanked the man kindly still reading a form. He blew on the hot liquid and sipped it. The violet eyes widened and he almost dropped the cup. "Katsuragi.."

Hyuuga and Katsuragi looked at the silver haired man, surprise in their eyes… had… he…

Ayanami opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He quickly searched the desk, grabbing a blank sheet of paper, quickly scribbling down something and pushing it over to Katsuragi.

The man's gray eyes scanned it over quickly, a smile gracing his features. "That's right, Ayanami-sama."

The pale man smiled as well, a soft sigh escaping him. "Carry on then, Katusragi-san. And.. Burn that."

"Yes of course," the older man quickly pocked it what Ayanami had written down taking the empty tray and leaving the room, giving Hyuuga a fairly smug smile. He tapped his own temple with his finger then pointing to himself.

Hyuuga smiled. Ayanami had remembered Katsuragi… thanks to the tea… well it was good tea. It would jog anyone's memory. He sipped his own cup, humming happily.

The door to the office suddenly flew open. A ecstatic blonde bounded into the room. He bowed in apology to the annoyed Chief of Staff. "Hyuuga-sama. I found them!"

"Oh?" Hyuuga said leaping up from his desk. Happy as well. "Aya-tan~ Get up, we have something you'll like!"

Violet eyes narrowed unhappily. Since their fight in the office, Hyuuga had been very strict still about Ayanami taking breaks and leaving on time. And, the silver haired man had been grudgingly tolerable of it all of Hyuuga's demands. He sighed, standing to follow them.

"How'd you do it, Konatsu?"

"It wasn't easy!" The blonde said proudly. "I looked, honestly, everywhere. After all, where would he keep them on missions… and he was knocked out for that week. And… they weren't in his room. And no one really knew what I was talking about, or where one would keep such things,"

"Wow~ Konatsu, sounds like you had a rough time,"

"It wasn't so bad. I found them."

An annoyed huff was heard behind them. "What are you two talking about?"

Hyuuga glanced behind him, beaming at the silver haired man. "Wait and see, Aya-tan!"

The three walked through the halls of the base, just past the training grounds. Where all stopped and saluted the dangerous Blackhawks.

"There they are." Konatsu said proudly. "They've been letting them lounge around a spare training ground.

Ayanami pushed open the gate, Hyuuga, hesitantly following him. Two large black panthers lay in the middle of the training grounds. They glanced up, growling slightly at the people who were invading their space.

Their black ears perked up and they bolted towards the military men.

Hyuuga paled, pushing Konatsu in front of him and backed against the wall. He had been chased by these devil cats enough for one lifetime.

But the large beasts had no interest in anyone but the Chief of staff. They circled his feet, rubbing their large head's against him. Standing on their hind legs, to lick his face, their large paws on his chest.

Konatsu smiled as the soft laugh of the Chief of Staff was heard. The man scratched behind their ears, smiling. "How have you been?' he asked the beasts. Soft purring was his reply as his face was licked again by the large cats.

Hyuuga smiled warmly carefully stepping forward, despite the low growl from the beasts as they watched him carefully.

"Do you remember them?"

Ayanami nodded. "When they jumped up at me… I remembered they are the only creatures that aren't scared of me.." he chuckled again as the beasts nuzzled into the his neck.

Konatsu dared to step a little closer. "What are there names, Ayanami-sama?"

"Mikhail and Raphael," Ayanami said proudly a smirk on his face.

The young blonde laughed slightly at their names.

"The real reason Aya-tan wants the Eye of Mikhail is so he can attach them to the collars of the bests that have the corresponding names. That's his true intention," Hyuuga laughed.

Ayanami hummed softly. "Go get him,"

The cat's barred their fangs at the major quickly leaping at him at the word of their master.

Konatsu almost doubled over in laughter as the major ran for his life.

* * *

The panthers refused to leave their masters side. They stayed close by his side as they walked back through the halls. Nuzzling their master's legs, and snapping at Hyuuga's.

"You're cats hate me, Aya-tan," whined the man. "You trained them to hate me."

"They sense that you irritate me. So they respond," Ayanami said coldly, glancing back to the major. Though he smiled as he spoke.

"Maybe because you eat candy all the time, Hyuuga-sama. You smell sweet and tasty," Konatsu said happily, teasing his boss as well.

Hyuuga sighed, walking behind the Chief of Staff, his hands behind his head. But his eyes on the look out. You couldn't be to careful anymore…

As long as Hyuuga stayed close things should be fine. Ayanami liked to stay close these days. If Hyuuga was stopped in the halls. Ayanami stopped too. And Hyuuga stopped when Ayanami was bothered with someone seeking the silver haired man's time.

Faint whispers and rumors, though faint, were quickly spreading. Had Hyuuga been made Ayanami's Beiglieter? Unlike most rumors Hyuuga could see how this one could be seen…. After all. Anyone who was around ten years ago could see they were just about Ayanmi and Yukikaze all over again. It didn't help that Ayanami was quite a bit nicer to him in public these days.

Hyuuga knew this was all from the lack of memories… eventually things would go back to normal.

Ayanami returned to the office but only for a moment to turn in some paperwork, not even bothering to sit at the desk, as Hyuuga would only start yelling.

Hyuuga followed the chief to the his quarters, simply watching out for the man, as always. The panthers purring happily at their masters side.

"Your memories are slowly returning, Aya-tan," Hyuuga mused out loud.

"Mhm," Violet eyes glanced back at the Major.

"Soon things will be back to normal,"

"Do you want them to go back to how things were?" Ayanami asked.

"A little… I like things the way they are now, too." Hyuuga admitted softly. "But, it's selfish to want you to stay this way. Being even more incomplete,"

Ayanami stopped in front of the door to his quarters. "More incomplete..?" He glanced back at Hyuuga, a questioning look in his violet eyes. "You mean…that girl in the flower field..?"

"I think so.." Hyuuga said softly.

Ayanami nodded. "Two sets of memories… that much I have been able to deduce. And cuts that heal instantly… when were at Raggs in that room… I can't explain it…" he sighed at last, lowering his gaze. "But…" Ayanami removed his glove reaching out to carefully brush his fingers along Hyuuga's cheek. "You're so warm… I don't have a speck of heat within my body..so it seems…"

Hyuuga frowned placing his gloved hand on the hand on his cheek. Ignoring the slightly growling panthers. "Aya-tan.." He pulled the Chief of Staff towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around Ayanami. "I'll keep you warm then.."

Fingers gripped Hyuuga's uniform tightly. A soft intake of breath from the Major's words.

"You'll protect me… you'll do this...and that for me…What can I do for you, Hyuuga?"

Oh how he wished at least pure thought had floated through his head. But it all came out twisted. Nothing that he could ask of Ayanami in his current state. He held his Chief tightly. His superior's hot breath against his skin. Waiting for some kind of request… "Nothing Aya-tan… I'm happy to do anything for you,"

Ayanami pulled back slightly both hands on Hyuuga's face now, leaning in closer and closer. Sapphires hidden by black lenses stayed locked onto lidded amethysts. Again… to close… but he couldn't not with Ayanami in this state.

Their noses brushed.

If he chose to indulge… he had to remember that Ayanami wouldn't want him like this when his memories return….

Hot breath against each other's lips.

He should step back again… Ayanami wouldn't want this… they were friends. And yes, Hyuuga loved this man. Dearly. But. Ayanami most likely didn't feel the same.. His broken memories made him think he needed Hyuuga…. Once all the memories were in place once more, Ayanami would see this as a mistake… Hyuuga could not bare to be seen as a mistake… not next to the perfect Yukikaze in Aya-tan's mind.

The Major started to pull back,

Ayanami did not want that, the man's hands moved into dark hair pulling Hyuuga's face towards him, while the Chief stood on his toes. The silver haired man pressed his lips against Hyuuga's.

The major was still for a moment. Soft lips against his own. And then, he couldn't stay still. He devoured the lips against him. Soft, smooth, slightly tea stained lips. He pushed Ayanami against the wall with force. Knocking the man's head against the wall, the panthers growled at this action but they were ignored.

Hyuuga's teeth bit and nipped at Ayanami's lips. Ayanami parted his lips first, and Hyuuga took this as the cue to go devour the inside of Ayanami's mouth. Their tongues battling. Soft moans escaping them both.

Hyuuga pushing his chief against the wall, the man's arms wrapping around Hyuuga's neck. Just pressed against each other. Lost in the sent and taste of each other enjoying this over due moment.

Eventually Hyuuga broke the kiss. Oxygen a much needed element. He panted heavily his hand cupping Ayanami's face. Gloved fingers brushing the faint pink that had made it's way onto his Ayanami's cheek. "Seems certain things warm you up just fine," he teased.

Violet eyes peeked out from under the pale lashes, a familiar icy feeling in them. One that Hyuuga hadn't seen in a while.

"A-Aya-tan…"

A small smile graced the lips of the silver haired man. "Hyuuga.."

"I'm sorry.. I should-"

"This time it was okay…next time.. Let's avoid smacking my head against the wall."

Hyuuga smiled and let out a laugh. Pulling Ayanami to him, holding him tight. "Aya-tan.."

The chief of Staff stayed still, not letting go of Hyuuga. Still processing the flood of memories that had come back to him after that slight bump to the head. It made him dizzy at first, glad that he as being held onto.

"Someone has taken wonderful care of me over these few days."

Hyuuga smiled slightly. "Aya-tan..was so broken.." He pulled back, holding Ayanami's face in his hand. "When you got hit.. I saw all the life die out of your eyes.. They dulled and died… all your blood… that was the worst thing I've ever seen… Aya-tan basically dying before my eyes… And…then…so much you had forgotten, having to watch you relive…his death…"

"I found out something interesting, despite it all," Ayanami said softly.

Hyuuga held his boss tightly, waiting to be pushed away. Savoring these last few moments.. "What is that, Aya-tan?"

Ayanami chuckled softly. "That Hyuuga loves me…and that I don't have to live this life completely in solitude. No matter how incomplete I feel in this body. No matter how many fragments are scattered about this world. The most important piece is right here. And always will be."

Hyuuga held onto his Chief of Staff tighter. "Is this Aya-tan's way, of saying he loves me too?"

He heard the man in his arms huff. "I can just as easily say that, you know."

"Then say it." Hyuuga chuckled, frowning at the panthers circling them. Making sure the Major didn't try anything.

"Words… like love… and like.. Simple words that can never explain the true feelings within."

"That's a touching yet cowardly way of getting out of saying such simple words, as you call them," Hyuuga teased.

"I'd rather not waste anymore time with words." Ayanami huffed, pulling back from the hug to capture Hyuuga's lips again. Hyuuga let his hand run through the soft silver hair. Not wanting to push the subject anymore. This was a lovely moment. Aside from those over grown house cat's nipping at his heels.

"Can your cats stay outside tonight?' whispered Hyuuga against his boss' lips.

"Only if you want to stay outside with them," Violet eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Good to know you're still so cruel to me," Hyuuga whispered back, as they moved closer to the door.

"I think you like it," Ayanami, unlocked his door stepping inside the room, the panthers quickly sprinting in before Hyuuga could take a step in.

"I know I don't like your pets," Hyuuga whined.

"I promise you I wont let them in the bedroom," Ayanami smirked turning away.

For someone who just got ten years of memories back, plus Verloren's memories, Ayanami was surprisingly… lively.. Not that Hyuuga was complaining. He quickly followed his boss.

He'd always follow this man. Wherever the silver haired man lead, he'd always be right behind.

* * *

A/N One more chapter to go. Thank you for all the reviews. This story seems to have gone over well, and I know when I was writing it, some parts made me tear up. I like when fics can make me laugh or cry or feel anything. I hope I was able to do the same. Again, thank you for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

His dreams were as wonderful as the night he had. Heated skin. Pants and moans. Soft cries of pleasure that echoed through the mostly bare room of the Chief of Staff. Violet eyes lost in the ecstasy of the moment. Nails digging into pale flesh, and the faint pink flush upon ivory skin. Bruising kisses and hair as soft as silk gripped tightly in his own hands.

He felt warm breath on his neck, and soft hair brush against his chest. Early morning light peeking through the drawn curtains. Far to early for Hyuuga to be up. He sat up slightly unable to do to much more then that. He had a pale arm wrapped around his waist. And…

A low growling was heard, as two angry panthers lifted their heads up as well. Seeing one of their least favorite people had awoken as well..

Hyuuga frowned at the cats that had draped themselves over his Aya-tan for the most part. One on his Chief's legs. The other behind Ayanami, his large paw lazily resting on the man's side. His head had just been using the silver haired man as a pillow.

The major slowly laid back down. The panthers doing the same. Their golden eyes never taking their eyes off the man. "You said you wouldn't let them in the bedroom, Aya-tan," muttered Hyuuga.

A sleepy chuckle was his reply.

Hyuuga pouted. This was cruel. He just wanted to enjoy his morning with Aya-tan, not worry about if he was going to munched on halfway through.. It wasn't fair…

"Go back to sleep, Hyuuga," murmured the Chief, tightening his hold on the major's waist.

"I'm scared their going to eat me,"

The silver haired man sighed sitting up, earning him the full attention of his pets, which quickly bounded over to try and lick the man's face. Eventually, Ayanami managed to get them off the bed and onto the floor, where he fell back into the bed, turning away from Hyuuga so he could continue to sleep. "There,"

Hyuuga chuckled softly, pulling Ayanami to him. "So grouchy in the morning." The dark haired major placed a soft kiss on the man's neck.

The Chief of Staff, rolled over to give Hyuuga his full attention now. Violet eyes shinning with a wonderful light. A light that Hyuuga had never seen in them before. But he adored what he saw. With the return of the silver haired man's memories, plus what he had gone through this past week, he had certainly changed a bit. But for the better. At last being given that time to grieve for the Beigleiter he had lost. Even if only for a little bit, he still grieved. More then what he had done before. He had also learned that he was far from alone.

The whole experience seemed to have warmed the icy shield around the man's heart. And Hyuuga assumed he was going to see more good changes within the man in the days to come.

"Are you hurrying off to the office now, Aya-tan. Or will you spend more time with me?" asked Hyuuga leaning down to whisper the words in Chief's ear.

"Both."

Hyuuga grinned wide. "I like your thinking, Aya-tan, but at this hour we certainly can't do both."

Ayanami yawned rolling his eyes at the major. "I have errands to run before we go to the office. If you wish, you can join me. So hurry and dress or stay here. Still try and show up to work on time."

Hyuuga pouted at his Aya-tan pulling away from him. "I'll join. What kind of errands are we running?"

Ayanami gave the man a knowing smile before slipping into the bathroom and out of sight.

* * *

Hyuuga followed behind Ayanami as they entered the office. He was grinning brightly. The usually rigid back of his superior seemed… less burdened now. All good signs that only warmed the major's heart even more.

Everyone was in the office, except for one Blackhawk. Haruse still in the hospital wing, his soul still missing.

Ayanami didn't head straight for his desk as normal, detouring towards the large square desk that the Blackhawk team all shared.

"Good morning, Kuroyuri-san."

"Good morning, Ayanami-sama," the pink haired Blackhawk said softly glancing up from her work for a moment. She suddenly froze. "You. You remembered my name!" Her one visible eye wide and hopeful.

"I've remembered more then that."

Hyuuga smiled holding out the bag that he had been carrying for the Chief of Staff. Ayanami reached in, pulling out a wrapped treat for the girl. He set it on her desk. Smiling slightly.

She gasped softly, carefully grabbing the treat. "Pound cake…" She rubbed her eye that was starting to tear up. "Y-You..do remember..Ayanami-sama." She set the cake carefully aside jumping onto her desk and then throwing herself at the Chief of Staff. "Ayanami-sama!" Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I thought you were gone too… and…then it would just be stupid Hyuuga and boring Katsuragi and Konatsu…"

The startled Chief of Staff slowly warmed, prying her off of him carefully. "That would be a tragedy, leaving you alone like that. Not until we get Haruse back."

She was placed back on top of her desk, the two eye level. "You know how?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"I have some ideas.. Now get back to work." he turned away from her desk. Pulling on the ice cold persona once more.

She leapt down from her desk smiling happily.

"Konatsu-kun."

"Ayanami-sama." The boy said happily as well. He stood saluting the chief of staff.

"I'm afraid I don't know your specific tastes. But. Seeing who you deal with.."

Hyuuga grinned, holding out the bag once more. "It was my idea Konatsu~"

"Then I'm terrified…" sighed the blonde.

Hyuuga gave a pout. "It's nothing bad. I was with Aya-tan. I couldn't get you anything obscene…"

The young Beigleiter flushed terribly pink recalling a few birthdays and holidays…The rattling of something in a bottle snapped him out of horrifying memories. "What's this?" he questioned.

"Asprin, Konastsu!" shouted Hyuuga happily.

The blonde glared at his commander. "Yes, we all know how much I need this in your presence, Hyuuga-sama.." but he smiled at his chief of staff. "Thank you. I promise you that this will certainly come in handy.

Katsuragi set his book down looking up at Ayanami smiling slightly. "A gift for me as well, Ayanami-sama?"

Hyuuga handed the last gift in the bag to Ayanami, who set it on the desk. "A box of tea leaves,"

The older man smiled warmly. "And my favorite blend too. My deepest thanks to you, Ayanami-sama."

The chief of staff waved his hand at the man, turning for his desk. "And, lastly, a gift for Hyuuga.."

The dark haired major tilted his head to the side holding up the empty bag. "I'm sorry Ayanami-sama, I don't think there is anything in this plastic bag for me." he grinned all the same.

"Well of course not. I can't put it into a bag or box." The man stood at his desk, glancing at paperwork for a moment with new eyes. It all made more sense now, with his memories. He tore his gaze from the work that was calling him and back up at the major who stood in the middle of the room curiosity dancing in his sapphire eyes. Ayanami took a deep breath… "As I have been asking you this… a lot, this past week, it's only fair that I do it once more with a fuller, and yet clearer head…"

Everyone looked up slightly shocked, listening with rapt attention.

"Aya-tan.." Hyuuga said softly giving the man a warm smile.

"Will you be my Beigleiter?" Ayanami asked softly.

Hyuuga beamed but slowly walked up to the desk shaking his head. "No, Aya-tan."

The man looked up surprised, trying to gather his words. "I see.. Well, no matter," he slowly sat, the look on his face a bit stunned.

"Now now, Aya-tan." Hyuuga waved his hands, concern etched into his features now. "Before you have a meltdown, let me explain. Aya-tan… You've had a crazy few weeks… take some time. Really gather your thoughts. Don't ask me this out of obligation. Only ask when your heart is truly at that point." Hyuuga shrugged. "Even if it never reaches that point. That's okay too. After all. As far as I'm concerned, I'm your Beigleiter in all but title."

Ayanami smiled slightly, not giving anything away. But those violet eyes shined with new life, told a different story. Hyuuga grinned. Aya-tan was pleased.

"Very well, Hyuuga. That's fine. There is no need to explain your decline of the position. I shall ask again… sometime in the future. But only once more."

Hyuuga grinned. "When your ready to ask again, I'll have an answer. Until then. I'll just do what I have been doing, and protecting Aya-tan. That's okay, right?"

"Yes, of course." Ayanami said softly pulling work towards him.

"Do I get a gift still?"

Ayanami gave the Major a cold glare. "The offer was the gift."

"I know. But I turned it down. Do I get another gift?"

"No," Ayanami said coldly, the usual banter and routine was back in place. The eyes of the other giving away what this really was though.

"That's not fair."

The Chief of Staff, sighed picking up his pen. "I think yesterday was a good "gift" wasn't it?"

Hyuuga grinned wickedly leaning over the desk, pushing his face into Ayanami's. "That wasn't a gift."

"What would you call it?" Asked the Chief of Staff, leaning back in his chair, keeping his face away from Hyuuga's in the presence of the others.

"Long overdue,"

Ayanami let a soft chuckle escape him. "Well, I'll work on paying you back the interest then. Will that suffice?"

Hyuuga continued to grin wickedly but stepped back from the desk. "It works for me, Aya-tan…" he paused.. Giving the man before him a proper salute. "Thank you again for the offer, Chief of Staff, Ayanami-sama. Until you ask me again, I'll just stay by your side as always."

Ayanami smiled a bit warmly. "Do as you like." he set to work, violet eyes no longer on the Major.

Hyuuga smiled turning back to his desk.

Konatsu shook his head. "You will never make it as Ayanami's Beigleiter. You can't stand the paperwork you have now. What will you do having an Ayanami-sama sized stack of work?"

Hyuuga sat at his desk, smirking over at the blonde, popping a lolli in his mouth. "It'll work out, Konatsu,"

Kuroyuri leaned over the desk to talk with them, munching on her cake. "Just think of it this way Konatsu. With Hyuuga as Ayanami-sama's Beigleiter. He'll have ten times the work to do. Which means ten times more work that he wont do. That means, ten times more beatings we get to witness in the office,"

"Excellent point Kuroyuri-sama," Konatsu said happily while Katsuragi chuckled.

Hyuuga turned over one of his documents to draw on. "You're all mean. We don't actually know if Aya-tan got all his memories back. Maybe he doesn't remember what he normally does to us..."

"I have not forgotten." Ayanami's voice rose above their own. His violet eyes glancing over at them, a promise of whippings for each.

They all quickly lowered their heads to their work. Katsuragi even setting aside his book and Hyuuga grumbling turned his work to the correct side to do it properly. Some things would never change.

But as violet and sapphire glanced at each other once more, it was clear some things had changed. And all for the better.

* * *

A/N Thanks for sticking with it. And I hope you enjoyed. But that is the end.


End file.
